1st-Verse: Blur/Jubilee: First Date
by Turlock god of insanity
Summary: Blur and Jubilees first date. From my first universe. Very little is needed to be known about it other than whats in the fic. Fun fic


===========================  
  
On Tue, 30 Mar 1999 19:37:41 -0800 (PST), you wrote:  
  
  
  
psinex@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Here's one maybe someone else put out there already, but ...  
  
  
  
... let's see an established character, or a newbie, using their powers  
  
to get through a regular day. No weird supervillians, no deranged cosmic  
  
convergences, just your fave dealing with the "little things" of life.  
  
It can be subtle, or as blatant as a telekinetic ripping off the bumper  
  
of the idiot who just cut him/her off in traffic.  
  
  
  
Let the fun begin!  
  
  
  
Later,  
  
Phil  
  
This is my first fic to actively send to be read be nice but please send your comments  
  
Living with a roommate in your head  
  
By Turlock god of insanity  
  
Email thadeus1@airmail.net  
  
===========================  
  
"Words" talking  
  
Words telepathy  
  
# Words # thoughts  
  
_Emphasis_ or Italics  
  
-Sound description-  
  
+ Unnatural voice + computer  
  
= Voice that surrounds = godtalk nontelepathic voice that seems to come from everywhere  
  
~ Words ~ biosymbiotic thought transference {John and Kul share a skull and their brains are connected}  
  
OK just so you know  
  
John/Blur has a symbiote hibernating inside him and it accidentally created another brain inside his so now he has to live with it forever  
  
John/Blur, Thomas/Tiger, Felicia/Shocker are members of the X-Men green team (GenX graduated) at this time its before the Fourth of July {see the signature line for web page for rest of story}  
  
===========================  
  
# Oh man just getting a movie is hard now #  
  
~ I am sorry ~  
  
~ Shut up I wanted to get the monster movie ~  
  
~ Why ~  
  
~ You have no taste Kul ~  
  
They drive back to the mansion and head for their room.  
  
~ I'm taking a shower, shut up ~  
  
Washing his hair, he nearly falls over when he sees one of Kuls tendrils wrapped around a shampoo bottle while he reads the label.  
  
"_Shit_ What the hell are you doing? I'm in the shower here!"  
  
"What is the problem... oh yes you are a sexual being"  
  
"You are a freak you know I'm in the shower leave me alone"  
  
"Do you not remember I am not a sexual being so don't be embarrassed with my presence, its not like I'm going anywhere"  
  
"Yeah well this is still weird for me I'm not used to talking to someone while I'm in the shower"  
  
"But I have seen in your memories there was that one time..."  
  
"Hey! Stay outta my memories and that was different she was a girlfriend"  
  
"Ah yes Angela your first"  
  
"Stay outta my memories Kul"  
  
Rinsing his hair, he gets out and using his ability to vibrate his molecular structure, he dries himself in seconds. As he tries to find a matching pair of socks, a charcoal gray tendril extends from his right shoulder and returns with a sock that matched the one he was holding.  
  
"Thanks, sorry bout before this is still hard to get used to"  
  
"Its understandable I still find it hard to deal with being whole without another bonded with me"  
  
After getting dressed, they start preparing some dinner. Standing in the kitchen, they look around and make sure everything is perfect.  
  
~ That is everything ~  
  
~ Yeah I hope she likes it ~  
  
~ Well you did ask what her favorite foods are ~  
  
~ She is not late is she? ~  
  
~ No, there is still 15 minutes ~  
  
~ OK then guess we can set the table then ~  
  
Standing in front of the table tendrils reached out and arranged the silverware and finally grabbing a candle and lighting it. He sat down and began to think.  
  
~ Bet its easier for Thomas and Felicia those lovebirds got that psi link ta help em ~  
  
~ I have been a male, female, and some others and I know that you don't need a psi link to solve your relationship problems, _it helps but_ it isn't necessary ~  
  
~ OK but I got you so I need the help ~  
  
~ Funny, there are things I can help with though ~  
  
~ Uhhh like what ~  
  
~ It is a lot easier to do things when you can have more appendages _right_ ~  
  
~ Yeah but what does that have to do with relation... ahhhhh ~  
  
~ Exactly, I may be nonsexual but I'm in your body ~  
  
They turn around after hearing someone walking in.  
  
"So, John I'm here what.... Oh John you made my favorite" Jubilee looks at the dinner and smiles at them.  
  
John gets up and holds a chair out for her "I hope you like my cooking" Jubilee sits down "I saw the bags on the couch, what movies did you get?"  
  
John nervously scratches his head when a gray liquid comes out of his shoulder and forms a simple face and speaks. "I picked the movie out"  
  
Jubilee turns to the face "OK I don't need to know what it is"  
  
The face moves closer to her and asks, "what does that mean?"  
  
"I remember the last time you picked the movie"  
  
"See I told you, you have no taste Kul"  
  
"Well sorry I have only existed for a short time I have many things to see"  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Kul"  
  
"It is forgotten, Jubilee, please try your dinner"  
  
Jubilee takes a bite and smiles "its great guys"  
  
John and Kul in unison "thanks" 


End file.
